


Krtsk angstweek 2018 Days 3 and 4 (Art)

by Themooncat



Series: Kurotsuki Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Unrequited Love, days 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Artwork I made for Angst week day 3: Amnesia and 4: Unrequited loveDay 3 is a 2 panel comic of a scene from my fic: "I'm the one left with the memories"Day 4 is just a little companion art that I drew for my fic: "Not in that way"_____Both were drawn on my iPad and have excerpts from their respective fics before the art pieces.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kurotsuki Angst Week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157951
Kudos: 19





	Krtsk angstweek 2018 Days 3 and 4 (Art)

**Krtsk Angst week Day: 3 || Amnesia**

> "Kuroo walked up to Kei, cupping his face and kissed his forehead. “Kei, It’ll be ok.” He tried to reassure him, but when Kei looked at him, with tears in his eyes, he slowly lowered his hands and let them hang by his sides. Kei cupped his face and with a little sniffle said: “I love you so much… but I’m scared. I can feel you forgetting me.” Kuroo’s heart dropped."

  
  
An excerpt and the accompanying art piece I drew for Day 3 of the krtsk angst week. You can read the Fic here: [I'm the one left with the memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285397)

______________________  
  
**Krtsk angst week Day: 4 || Unrequited Love**

> **"And I hate to say I love you** **  
** **When it's so hard for me**
> 
> Tsukishima had fallen in love. It was a mistake. He promised himself he wouldn't, but **he** brought him down so easily. He knows he can't say it out.
> 
> Can't say those 3 little words he wants to say, if he does… It'll speed up the process.
> 
> But he does. He loves him.
> 
> Tsukishima Kei loves Kuroo tetsurou. And it's killing him.
> 
> **And I hate to say I want you**  
**When you make it so clear** **  
** **You don't want me"**

** **

An excerpt from my Krtsk Angst week day 4 fic: [Not in that way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294514) (Warning: Implied character death)

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
